La salvaje paciencia
by SakuyaTsubasa
Summary: Un ligero problema aqueja al mayor de los cazadores. Qué pasaría si Wolf llegase a molestarse por los nuevos aliados en la liga? One-shot lemon Wolf/Lamb


La salvaje paciencia (Kindred)

-Vamos Wolf, todo tuyo

Gritó la cordera mientras el espíritu de un lobo, en estado etéreo, se abalanzaba sobre un muy malherido sapo, quien murió ante la mordida.

-Mío!

El lobo ladró, relamiéndose la presa, robada de la jungla enemiga, mientras sentía una presencia cercana.

-Cordera... Viene alguien

-Shh... Lo sé -Respondió, mirando a su alrededor y escondiéndose en uno de los matorrales cercanos-

Ambos se quedaron a la espera, el lobo se relamía, ansioso, buscando una presa potencial. Kindred añadió su marca sobre el junglero enemigo y, de un salto, lanzó tres flechas hacia el desprevenido. El enemigo retrocedió, pidiendo refuerzos, pero no se pudo, ya que el lobo saltó directo a la yugular del bufón siniestro. El payaso cayó herido, los cazadores examinaron su cadáver con la vista y este explotó al instante, lanzando cientos de cuchillas a su alrededor. Lamb, la cordera, resultó herida y retrocedió, asustada. Mientras el asesino apareció desde detrás, buscando apuñalar la espalda de la criatura.

-Detrás de ti...

Antes de bajar su brazo, el impacto de una puñalada en su propia espalda, seguido de una nube de cuchillas dejó al bufón desangrado en el piso, muerto. Lamb giró hacia su salvador y vio a un joven de cabello largo y castaño, mirándola, vestía una especie de túnica y portaba una cuchilla gigante en su brazo derecho.

-Kindred, más cuidado en la jungla -La miró, serio-

-Si, disculpa...

El lobo se molestó bastante ante la actitud de su compañera, la cual nunca se disculpaba en sus discusiones. La batalla siguió durante cierto tiempo hasta que el equipo aliado obtuvo la victoria, el encapuchado destrozaba todo a su alcance con sus ráfagas constantes de dagas y navajas. Al salir de la grieta, este la invitó a tomar un trago.

-Vienes? Vamos con Nick y Sion a festejar lo que sea -Sonríe un poco-

-Eh...

Antes de que siquiera responda, Wolf se cruzó en medio.

-No, ya fue suficiente por un día

-Disculpa? -Se molesta- Estaba hablando con la señorita, no contigo

-Lástima -En un tono irónico- Toma tus cosas y nos vemos en otra, muñeco...

Las miradas de ambos asesinos se cruzaron en un chispazo, parecía que fuera a explotar una granada entre ellos dos. La cordera puso cartas en el asunto y los separó, molesta.

-Tendrá que ser otro día, Talon, disculpanos...

-No hay problema, en el bar, a las 10, si te arrepientes -Le dedica una sonrisa algo fría y se va con el gigante y el chico-

Kindred se dirige a su habitación, mientras Lamb se esfuerza por no escuchar a un incesante y molesto Wolf

-Hey, Qué pasó con ese chico?... Qué fue eso de un bar?... Me estás ignorando?!

La chica le cerró la puerta en el rostro, quedando uno en cada habitación. Wolf miró a la puerta cerrada y sintió una puñalada en su pecho, volviendo a una forma algo extraña. Su cuerpo era peludo, pero bípedo y musculoso, conservaba su hocico de lobo y la máscara de cordero sobre este.

-Hey... Corderita, abre la puerta...

-No, eres molesto, largo

Wolf sintió un arranque de furia al oír eso. Quién mierda era el otro para meterse entre ellos?! Tan importante era para que ella se moleste con él?!

-Te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas!

-Tu? Pedir por las buenas? -Sarcástica- Oh Dios, gracias

Lamb abrió la puerta, continuando con su sarcasmo y de pronto el lobo la azotó, atropellando a la cordera y lanzándola sobre la cama. Esta quiso levantarse, pero notó el ancho y fuerte pecho del lobo sobre ella, con sus zarpas deteniendo sus manos.

-Q-Que crees que haces? -Titubeó la menor-

-Me harté de ser el Señor Amable...

El lobo tomó la máscara de la cordera y la movió a un lado, sin quitarla, dejando sólo su boca al descubierto. Relamiéndose, se apoyó entre las piernas de su gentil presa mientras se adueñaba de su lengua con su hocico.

-Mmf... -Gruñó, preocupada, alejando su rostro- Wolf, no de nuevo...

-Ya, cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez?

Lamb intentó resistirse, pero el lobo conocía perfectamente como ponerla a tono. De un movimiento, acomodó sus fauces en el cuello de la joven, causando una reacción en su cuerpo. Su aliento, su saliva y sus colmillos provocaron y estimularon todo el cuerpo de la menor, dándole ligeros choques eléctricos en su espina dorsal.

-W-Wolf...

-Shh... Hablar arruina la cacería

La cordera intentó quitarlo de encima con sus piernas, pero sólo consiguió que la lucha deleite al depredador. Este rápidamente mordió su mandíbula inferior y tomó unas cuerdas del cajón.

-Qué vas a hacer? Alejate con esas c-cosas

Titubeó al ver como sus manos eran atadas detrás de su cabeza, quedando en una posición algo incómoda. El lobo se acercó a su pecho y reveló su miembro, un imponente y grueso trozo de carne era prácticamente del tamaño del rostro de ella. La chica, atada de brazos y jalada de su cabello, no pudo hacer nada mientras la virilidad de la bestia invadía su boca, embistiendo una y otra vez el interior. Lamb sentía como el lobo reía y gruñía mientras su miembro golpeaba el fondo de su garganta y... Había un cosquilleo, entre sus piernas, en esa zona, había un ligero cosquilleo que no cesaba, mientras eso rozaba sus labios. Wolf, bastante celoso, apretaba su pecho derecho mientras seguía violando su boca. La saliva de ella se derramaba por su mentón, lubricando el pene de la bestia mientras esta se hacía cada vez más gruesa, a punto de llegar.

-Suficiente...

De un manotazo arrojó a la cordera al suelo. El lobo se relamía sonriente mientras veía como su presa, boca abajo, ofrecía sólo sus caderas levantadas. Su espalda delicada y blanca, esas piernas suaves y su redondo y carnoso trasero... Pero había algo mucho mejor, el aroma... Ese aroma a hembra en celo que atrapaba y endulzaba el ambiente, que mantenía al lobo en vilo, con un descontrol bajo una correa que sólo el podía desatar... El cánido acercó su rostro a su zona íntima y empezó a oler con mucha ansia, totalmente despreocupado por mojar la punta de su nariz en los melosos jugos de su víctima. Lamb se contenía al sentir su nariz fría, estaba sonrojada y avergonzada por lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, un choque eléctrico invadió su espina cuando él dio un lengüetazo firme directo a su entrepierna.

L: N-No!

W: No? Pero... Sólo mira como estás...

El lobo seguía dando sus lamidas, preparando a la joven para lo que se venía. En un momento, el lobo usó su especialidad, empezó a frotar con su pulgar el botón más sensible en su intimidad mientras su lengua estimulaba salvaje su otro agujero. Lamb gemía y berreaba, mientras sentía como en ese doble ataque la punta de la lengua del lobo girar e intentar entrar en su culo. Wolf sonrió al sentir como su presa se consumía en deseo, tomó su enorme miembro y lo metió, de un solo envite, dentro de la chica. Lamb jadeo y llegó al climax en una embestida, por sus sobreestimulados centros de placer. Ella seguía sonrojada y gritaba al sentir esa gruesa maza de carne hacerse espacio hasta tocar la entrada a su útero.

W: Anda, corderita... Dime de quién eres!

L: N-No... -Balbuceaba, babeando- No...

W: No?

Lamb gritó en un segundo al sentir una fuerte nalgada de mano del lobo. Lejos de molestarle, el ardor y dolor sólo hizo que todo se sintiera más caliente a su alrededor, Wolf sintió como la intimidad de la cordera lo apretaba más y se mojaba con cada embestida y cada bofetada.

W: Dilo...

L: Ñe...

W: Di qué eres

L: No!

Ella esperaba otra bofetada, sin embargo, obtuvo prácticamente lo contrario, el lobo se detuvo, se frenó en seco justo antes de que llegara a hacerla venirse. Wolf estaba a punto de quitarlo

W: Bien... Si no vas a colaborar... No tiene sentido... -Masculló con un toque de rabia-

L: E-Espera!

Lamb volteó, ligeramente desesperada y murmurando, casi inaudible.

L: Soy... Tu cordera...

Wolf sonrió victorioso y tomó las caderas de la joven, lanzándose sobre ella y embistiendo profundo y fuerte, dándole otra nalgada.

W: Más fuerte...

L: Q-Que? Pero si ya... Haaaa...

El lobo, sintiendo su ansia crecer, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, tanto de las embestidas como las nalgadas que tanto la enloquecían.

W: Más fuerte!

L: -En una combinación de gritos y gemidos- Soy tuya! Soy tu cordera!

W: No es suficiente...

Wolf se echó en el sillón, sentado, subiéndola sobre si y usando sus caderas como asa para obligarla a subir y bajar, mientras sus garras lastimaban el trasero de su presa.

L: Qué?!

W: Eres MI cordera... Masoquista

Antes de que fuera a rehusarse, sintió las garras del lobo torturar y herir sus pezones, eso la volvía loca en el fondo y causaba prácticamente un orgasmo tras otro en la menor.

L: S-Si! Soy tu cordera masoquista! Soy tu cordera masoquista!

Luego de provocar otra sonrisa, este la liberó de sus ataduras y la echó sobre la cama cabeza arriba, apuntó y lo encajó de nuevo. La cordera sentía como su miembro enorme se abría paso, llenándola completamente de ese calor tan fuerte. Sólo podía abrazarlo e inundar su olfato con el aroma a cazador, a sudor, a sangre y a macho que inundaba su olfato. Lo apretaba con sus brazos y piernas mientras intentaba débilmente mover sus caderas, como llevándole el ritmo al lobo. Este, mientras tanto, acabó con la poca resistencia de la cordera al empezar a lamer su mejilla, el calor, lo húmedo y lo áspero de esta causaban que ella perdiera el control y gimiera desesperadamente. Wolf dio un leve gruñido y la miró, su miembro se hacia más grueso, preparándose para el final.

W: Bien... Creo que estoy en problemas aquí...

Antes de retirarse, esta lo apresó con sus muslos y empezó a besarlo.

L: Hazlo! Hazlo dentro no me importa... Me tienes loca, Wolf!

El lobo, sorprendido y excitado, sonrió ante la orden y largó tres cargas de celo dentro de la chica, provocando otro orgasmo en la menor y una ligera confesión.

L: Así Wolf! Te amo!

Luego de un pequeño momento abrazados... Ambos cayeron en cuenta de la última frase.

W: -Sorprendido- Tu me...?

L: No! NO! NO QUISE DECIR ESO! FUE EL MOMENTO! Yo...

Tomó la máscara y se la acomodó sobre su rostro para evitar que se noté el creciente sonrojo. Wolf lanzó una sonora risa y se sentó a su lado, orgulloso.

W: Ya... Me alegra de que sea así...

Lamb se quedó sin hablarle, dormida o tímida... Quién sabe? Wolf se levantó y la besó en su frente, volviendo a su forma etérea y saliendo de la habitación.

W: Yo también te amo...


End file.
